


Du gehörst mir

by MikaelaJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is just smol and doesn't understand, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frottage, I almost gave Armin a harem, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eren Yeager, Wet Dream, Yandere, Yandere Eren Yeager, Yes this is Eremin, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelaJaeger/pseuds/MikaelaJaeger
Summary: Have you ever felt like you're being watched?Heard a strange noise as you pass a dark alleyway or the soft click or flash of a camera as you get dressed?Receive mystery love letters and gifts at the most random times?Armin has. All of this and more.And who better to run to other than his best friend, Eren Jaeger? Right?





	Du gehörst mir

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Eren and Armin are not in a relationship yet, Eren is just slightly delusional.

"Oh, _Armin_." Eren breathed out into the warm skin on the blonde's nape. He melted in the feel of his love wrapping his legs around his back, clinging to him like a baby animal would to their mother. It made him feel needed, wanted - like he belonged only in Armin's arms and Armin only belonged in his. 

Eren stared at him from behind half-lidded eyes. Watches the way his love's face scrunched up cutely as he rolled his hips onto blonde's below him. How his fists clenched in his grip and relished in the little whimpers and moans that escaped his plump pink lips every time his own clothed erection met Armin's. The soft begs of ' _more, please Eren_ ' whispered onto his lips. 

It was perfect, he had his kitten below him, desperately grasping him like Eren was his lifeline. It was all the brunette thought he ever desired. But Eren wanted _more_. 

The scene around him changed, instead of quivering underneath him on his bed, Armin was sitting at his feet. A baby blue collar around his neck, the gold tag read: _Property of Eren Jaeger_. The sight of being able to _possess_ Armin like that was enough to make his dick twitch excitedly in his pants. It was way better than any ring, or bracelet he'd ever thought of buying his love. He wanted to get a closer look at it.

Eren squatted down in front of Armin. Lightly tilted his chin up so he could properly admire the silk band adoring his neck. But just as his eyes zeroed in on the gold tag, the name changed-rewrote itself like magic. Suprised, Eren watched as the name _'Eren Jaeger'_ dissolved and in its place _'Annie Leonhart'_ took centre stage. Abruptly, Armin was pushing him away and running into Annie's outstretched arms instead. 

The feeling of betrayal, sadness and most of all anger blurred over his mind until all he could see was red. _'How dare she, how dare she, he's mine, **Armin's mine!** '_

\--------------------------------

Eren woke up in a cold sweat, panting and anxious. He took some time to wonder whether it was real or not, though the answer was obvious. He couldn't settle his racing heart and the adrenaline flowing through his veins. His shirt was soaked with his sweat and somehow the sheets and pillows had ended up on the floor. The front of his boxers was wet with precome, though his dick had long gone soft. 

"I need to see Armin," Eren muttered. Though he knew it was unlikely, he had to make sure that Armin wasn't with Annie- or _anyone_ but him _._ The brunette didn't think to change his clothes as he climbed out his bedroom window. All that mattered was getting to Armin. The night air was chilly against his sweat cooled skin. Armin's house was about a block from his and Eren ran the whole length there.

\-----------

Even though the brunette was out of it, he at least had the mind to know that nobody would answer their door at this time of night. So instead he crept around to Armin's bedroom window and slid the glass pane up so he could slide through the gap. A wave of relief and happiness crashed over Eren as he took in the view before him. Armin was fast asleep, softly snoring in his own bed _alone_. No Annie in sight. 

Eren smiled to himself and quietly walked over to the side of the bed, watching the calm rise and fall of Armin's chest. The adrenaline wore off as he finally realised how sleepy he actually was.

Eren decided that it would be easier (and more enjoyable) to just sleep with Armin instead of walking home in the cold night air with an embarrassing wet patch on the front of his boxers and a shirt that was still slightly damp. 

Armin was a heavy sleeper at times, so Eren found it no trouble climbing into bed beside him and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. But even as unrealistic the dream was, the anxiety it gave him lingered. He still _needed_ to make sure that Armin was _his_. Subtly Eren laid his leg over Armin's and pressed his crotch firm against his backside. It wasn't in a sexual way, more just a comforting reminder that Armin was always there and always his. 

Though even as he rested, Annie's threat never left his mind... 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the occasional sloppy German, I know literally nothing about the language lol  
> Corrections are appreciated :)


End file.
